Daddy's Little Girl
by C.Queen
Summary: Heero comes home and goes to check on his most precious belongings, his family . Very cute! Please review!


Note I don't own Gundam Wing (but if I did I'd be in heaven). This story revolves around the first two verses from the song "Butterfly Kisses." By Bob Carlisle. I've always loved this song and I thought it would be perfect for this kind of fic. I only used the first part because the rest of the song is about her becoming a teenager and getting married. This a songfic and it hints at H & R but is not a fic about their relationship. I hope you enjoy and review.

Heero's Butterfly Kisses

Heero Yuy got out of his car very, very, slowly. It had been a long, hard, day. It was times like this when Heero tried to remember what was so great about being alive and human. He was tired of watching the colonies and earth slip back into their hostile ways. Ways that had led to the violence that had created someone like him. He sure as hell was tired of watching the people forget about the cost and lives lost because of the constant fighting between the colonies and earth. They were so busy yelling and accusing each other that they forgot what had taken place not so long ago when the earth and colonies had been torn apart because of the unrest in the world. Shaking his head he closed the door and locked it, placing his keys into his front pocket. Dragging his feet Heero slowly made his way out of his garage and hit the switch. As if to mock him the garage door's only closed half way before coming to a stop with a screech. Fighting the urge to unload a round of bullets into the thing he manually pulled the door the rest of the way down with several choice words. Swearing lightly under his breath Heero made his way up the path and pulling out his keys again unlocked his front door. Stepping into the dark hallway Heero shed his coat and hung it on the hook beside the doorway. Slipping off his shoes wearily he walked into the hallway and headed up the stairs. Pushing his bangs out of his way Heero walked over to the first door and opened it. Stepping through it Heero quietly made his way up the flight of stairs in front of him. Coming to the top he walked into the room and narrowly missed stepping on a discarded teddy bear. Picking it up Heero threw it in the direction of the closet and then carefully made his way to the bed.

* * *

There are two things I know for sure.

She was sent here from heaven,

and she's daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,

she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,

But most of all, for...

* * *

Heero stood quietly over her bed where she peacefully slept without a care in the world. Her dark brown hair lay fanned across her white pillow in all directions, her eyes shut tight. Heero knew that if they were to open they'd be a stunning blue, just like her mother's. Sitting down Heero sat on the side of the bed and looked down at his baby girl. Not a baby anymore, Heero had to acknowledge, as he looked at her in the little light that came through the window from the full moon. She would turn ten soon and yet it seemed like only yesterday that they'd put her in his arms and told him that he had a beautiful baby girl. With already a headful of dark hair and a loud set of lungs she'd come and he'd held her close and promised to never let go. And now soon she'd be too old to hold. She'd be too busy with clothes and boys to want to snuggle, to follow him around. And any boy that breaks your heart is a dead man, Heero vowed darkly as he placed a hand on her cheek. Knowing in her sleep her Daddy's touch she nuzzled into his hand and placed her own small one over his. Content to let her have her way Heero left it there even after her hand had slipped away.

* * *

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Sticking' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."

"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."

Oh, with all that I've done wrong,

I must have done something right

To deserve a hug every morning,

And butterfly kisses at night.

* * *

Staring at her Heero was reminded again of why he went to work every day, why he fought along side his wife to keep the peace. He did it for his children, Heero thought with a smile as he watched a smile appear on her face as though she knew that he needed to see such a smile. A smile full of happiness and joy. The smile of the innocent. He did it so that his son downstairs and his daughter beside him would never know what it was to be responsible for the deaths of others. He did it so that they could play outside and walk down the street without fear of attack or violence. Most of all he did it so that they would never know the nightmares that occasionally haunted him of what his poor excuse for a childhood had been like. They would never know the horrors war brought. Ohh they knew more then most. Heero knew it was impossible to completely shield his intelligent and curious children from the harsh realities of life. They were both strong like their mother but if he had anything to say about it their strength would never be put to the ultimate test. Moving his hand from her cheek he carefully brushed several strands of hair from her face. Heero watched as her eyes slowly flickered open and knowing zoomed in on him.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy." She said blinking at him sleepily. "How was your day?"

"Not bad, sweetie. Now go back to sleep okay." Heero said with a smile.

"Guess what happened today, Daddy." She said as she ignored his suggestion. She'd been waiting for him and she had a lot to tell him.

"What did you do?" Heero said as he settled back for an account of her day. Pushing back her covers she crawled over the bed and happily sat down on his lap for the telling of her day.

"Uncle Quatre called and he's coming to visit us soon." She announced as she leaned her head back against his chest. Snuggling closer she tried to keep her eyes open. Sensing this Heero lovingly stroked her back to make her even more sleepy. It was late and she needed to get her sleep. "And me and Uncle Duo made edible play dough. But it tasted really bad and Mommy said that if Uncle Duo makes it to never eat it even if I help." She added with a giggle.

"Well that's nice. And Mommy's right, don't eat anything Duo's had a hand in." Heero said with a chuckle as he watched her struggle to stay awake. His girl was stubborn, Heero thought with a touch of fatherly pride. When his little girl intended to do something she did it come hell or high water. Heck she'd probably order the water to get lost until she was done and it probably would, rather then face her wrath.

* * *

"And Mommy said a bad word today too." She continued as she began to play with the pin on his shirt pocket.

"Why is that?" Heero asked curious as to what would make Relena angry enough to swear in front of her young daughter. Especially since she'd taken to hitting anyone over the head who happened to swear in front of either of their children. Of course knowing his baby she'd probably been ease dropping and had no real idea.

"Cause some man wanted to close down the Preventers. Mommy told him off real good." She said reassuringly so her Daddy would know what her Mommy had done.

"Well that's good to know. I'll be sure to talk to the guy and set him straight." Heero said with a smile. "Sweetie?"

But she didn't answer because she was fast asleep in his arms having delivered her important news to him. Holding her close Heero stayed that way for several minutes before carefully standing up and placing her back into the bed where she happily lay. Pulling the warm covers over her shoulders he tenderly kissed her forehead and with a loving smile still on his face he quietly slipped out of her bedroom as he had done hundreds of times before.

* * *

With all that I've done wrong,

I must have done something right

To deserve her love every morning,

And butterfly kisses.

I couldn't ask God for more,

man, this is what love is

I know I'll have to let her go,

but I'll always remember

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.

* * *

Sakura Peace Yuy woke again when she sensed her father leaving her room with Yuy instincts. Not wanting to keep him up late she'd pretended to be fast asleep until she heard the sound of her door closing from downstairs and the sound of his retreating feet. Opening her eyes again Sakura knew that he would head for her older brother Brad's room. Ever night since the day each of them had been born their father had come in to check on them every night. Both she and Brad tried to stay home as much as possible at night so that her father would find them safe in bed. Mom said that he did it because he just liked to look everything over and make sure everything was secure but she and Brad knew the truth. Their Daddy came into their rooms every night because he needed to assure himself that his reasons for living were alive and well. If she had anything to say about it he wouldn't ever lose any of them. Anyone messes with my family is gonna wish they'd never been born when Brad and I get through with him, Sakura thought wickedly as she snuggled under her covers. She was Heero Yuy's daughter after all and as everyone was fond of saying she truly was her Daddy's girl.

Liked? Hated? Think that I should never write again? Please review so I can know what you think. Thanks and have a great day.


End file.
